(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a service, and a method and an apparatus for allocating a resource in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An existing wireless communication service system has a deviation in frequency utilization rate per time and region. However, generally, since a maximum utilization amount is considered in designing the wireless communication system, in the case where the frequency utilization rate is low, system constructing cost versus use profit is low so that the wireless communication service is uneconomic. For example, an existing mobile communication service has a lower service utilization rate at midnight as compared to rush hour. Therefore, in the case where the mobile communication system is designed in consideration of the maximum utilization amount, waste of frequency resources and a system are caused.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.